College Life
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: Cammie heads off to college where her brother is the star wide receiver. She meets two boys. Who will she choose? AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed, attempting to get my last box in the building. I was moving in the dorms for my freshmen year of college. I had the box in one hand and a suitcase handle in the other. I kept walking and someone pushed me down. Thankfully, my box was closed and didn't have anything breakable in it. It was all of my books.

"Crap. I'm sorry," the guy said. He was holding a football I'm guessing he caught while knocking me down. I looked at him and saw how good looking he was. He had dark brown hair and was super muscular. The best part was his sparkling green eyes. He reached to help me up and basically just picked me up of the ground. "Hi. Let me help you with your stuff."

"No. It's fine, " I mumbled and he smirked.

"What? Nervous around me because I'm the quarterback? Don't worry. I'm just like everyone else here." The guy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, that's not it. I don't even know who you are."

He smirked and said, "Zach Goode. Starting quarterback of our football team." That was pretty impressive because it was a division one school for football and our team was great. The thing is, I was used to D1 athletes. My older brother, Grant, was the star wide receiver here. Oh my gosh. I hope he doesn't act as annoying as Zach. They probably knew each other.

I faked disinterest due to his obnoxious attitude. "Wow. Impressive. " I said super sarcastically.

Zach grinned and picked up my box. "You're a bad liar."

"Well, you have a bad personality, so we're even," I snapped back. He chuckled and I led him to my dorm.

"I never got your name," Zach said.

I shrugged. "That wasn't an accident." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. My name's Cammie."

"No last name?" Zach said. I didn't want him to realize Grant was my brother.

"You'll take what you can get," I said and again he laughed. I laughed a little, too.

He set my stuff down on my desk. "That was actually pretty heavy. What was it?"

"Books," I answered.

"You have that many books?" He asked. Zach was shocked. I laughed and nodded. "I better go. It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you around."

"Thanks for carrying my stuff," I said.

He shrugged. "It was the least I could do after knocking you down. Bye." He disappeared out the door.

I began unpacking my clothes when a girl walked in. She was really pretty and looked like an Egyptian goddess.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca, but please don't call me that. Call me Bex and I'm pretty sure were roommates. You're Cameron, right?" The girl asked.

I smiled and nodded. "But you can call me Cammie." She smiled back.

"So, have you met anyone interesting on campus?" Bex asked.

I shrugged. "Well, you." She laughed. "My brother also goes here and I have to go meet him at his dorm in an hour."

"Cool. How old is he?" Bex asked.

"Just a year older. He's on the football team," I said.

Bex grinned. "Wait. You're going to the athletic dorms?" I shrugged and nodded. "Can I pretty please come with? So many cute boys!"

I laughed. "Sure. It'll be nice to have a friend."

Bex smiled. "So, friends?"

"Definitely," I responded. "I also met the quarterback when he knocked me down outside. He brought my stuff up here."

"Is he cute?" Bex asked excitedly.

I laughed and nodded. "But a total jerk. So, what's your major?"

"Pre-med. You?" Bex responded.

"The same! Let me see your schedule," I replied. Turns out, me and Bex had the exact same schedule. We both chatted super excitedly and unpacked until we had to go meet my brother.

We walked out of our dorm and tried to find our way to the dorms. We found them after about ten minutes. He said he was in dorm 109. I knocked and Bex stood with me.

A person who was not my brother opened the door. "Are you stalking me?"

I groaned. "No way."

"Zach, who is it?" I heard someone say and instantly knew it was my brother. I saw him walk to the doorway. "Camster!" He gave me a huge hug. "You made it! How's the dorm?"

"It's fine. Not nearly as big as yours," I said as I stepped in. "Or as messy. By the way, this is my roommate, Bex." Grant looked at her and I saw him staring a little too long. Not okay.

Zach interrupted as me and Bex sat down. "Grant, this is...?" He left room for him to finish.

"My little sister Cammie. So, do you all maybe want to get lunch?" Grant asked. We all nodded and followed him. He and Bex started talking and he was trying to flirt so much. Bex flirted back but also called him out when he was being stupid. It was so funny. Zach slowed behind them and pulled me with him.

"So, when a guy says he is the starting quarterback, you don't tell him your brother is the starting wide receiver? You seriously didn't think we would see each other again?" Zach asked, glaring.

I shrugged. "I was just hoping I wouldn't see you again anytime soon so I figured I didn't need to tell you."

Zach rolled his eyes. "That's why you didn't want to tell me your last name?" Zach looked incredibly irritated. "I probably should have figured it out. You look alike."

I snorted. "Is that how you get all the ladies? Tell them they look like their brothers?"

Zach chuckled then glared. "Well, yeah, but I also don't date liars."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? If I told you right now I wanted to go make out with you, you wouldn't ditch my brother to chase after me like a lost puppy dog?"

Zach grinned. "So, is that a hypothetical situation or..." He trailed off suggestively and I slapped his arm.

"You're an idiot," was all I could say to him.

Zach smirked and leaned to whisper in my ear, "But I'm your idiot and that's why you care about me." I'm not going to lie, he was good looking.

Zach being in such close proximity to me was tempting but instead I turned and said, "You'll never be anything of mine and I'm more than okay with that." He rolled his eyes and prepared a response but was cut off.

"We're here," Grant said, shooting Zach a look. Zach just put his hands up in surrender. Bex sat down first and Grant sat across from her. I sat by Bex with Zach across from me. "So, anything happened on campus yet that you're interested in?"

I shrugged. "We've basically just been unpacking. Not much to talk about."

A guy walked over and sat next to Zach and kind of across from me. "Hey, Zach, Grant. Ready for the party tonight?"

"Party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Grant.

The guy turned to me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Joshua Abrams. You can call me Josh. And you are?"

I grinned at him. "Cameron Morgan. You can call me Cammie."

Grant coughed and butted in. "You can also call her Grant's little sister." We both ignored him.

Josh smiled. "The football team is having a little party over at one of our teammates house. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

"Very interested," I said with a grin. He handed me his phone and I put my number in it.

"I'll text you the address. Usually I pick a girl up but I have to help set up," Josh said apologetically.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. Can't wait to see you there."

"Seriously, Cammie? He's, like, the biggest player on the team, probably even in the school," Grant said. He sounded very exasperated.

I shrugged. "He's cute and it's just one party. Besides, should you be throwing a party? You have a game Friday night."

"That's why we have it this weekend so we have recovery time," Zach replied with a wink.

"Bex, are you going?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. "Grant invited me." I glared at him but he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Grant? Bex, we should get ready together."

"Cam, we share one very tiny room. We basically have to get ready together," Bex said and I laughed.

Zach smirked. "If you ladies want, we can pick you up and bring you to the party."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to set up?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Set up is for second string. We have more important things to do."

"So what is Josh?" Bex asked.

"Back up quarterback," Zach answered. He leaned in towards me and whispered, "Football isn't the only thing I'm better than Josh at." I blushed and Bex gave me a very judgemental look. I laughed and she did, too.

"We better get going. We still have unpacking to do and we have to get ready," I said.

Grant smiled at Bex. "We'll be at your dorm at 9." We nodded and left. Bex and I made it back to our dorm and I looked through my closet.

"What on earth do we wear to this?" I asked.

"No clue," Bex replied. "I hate picking clothes." Our door was open and the girl across the hall looked up from her laptop.

"You need help with clothes?" She asked. We both nodded and she walked into our dorm. "Macey McHenry at your service." A small girl followed her across the hall. "This is my roommate, Liz."

"Hi," Liz said. Macey was a dark haired beauty and Liz was a very petite girl.

"So, what are your names and what are you getting ready for?" Macey asked.

"This is Bex and I'm Cammie," I said. "My brother, Grant Morgan, is taking Bex to the football party and I'm technically going with Josh Abrams, but my brother's friend, Zach Goode, is walking me there."

Macey grinned. "You got invited? We did, too! And your brother is one of the stars of the team."

"I guess," I said, laughing. "What do we wear?" Macey began tearing apart all four of our closets. I ended up in a bright red bodycon dress and my hair in curls flowing down my back. I had light eye makeup but bright red lips. Macey and Liz left before us because we were waiting for the guys but we promised to meet up later. I heard a knock and answered the door. Zach checked me out and smirked.

Grant glared. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"A dress," I answered, slightly annoyed and feeling self-conscious.

"That's not a dress. It's a long shirt!" Grant said, freaking out.

Zach smirked at me. "Calm down, Morgan. I think she looks good."

Grant's glare switched to him. "Yeah. Stay the hell away from my sister." Zach chuckled. "I'm serious."

Bex walked over in a dress shorter than mine. "What did I miss?"

Grant smiled. "You look great."

"Double standard," I mumbled under my breath. Zach laughed and they started walking ahead of us.

Zach smirked. "For the record, you do look nice."

I smiled. "You do, too." Zach grinned. "So, how crazy is this party going to get?"

"Very crazy. We're known for our parties," Zach answered with a grin.

I laughed. "So, are you the life of the party?"

Zach shrugged. "I'm not a big partier. I don't want to be too screwed up for football and since I'm not 21, I would hate to lose my scholarship because of that." He took a breath and smiled, shifting back to a care free atmosphere. "So, what about you?"

"Well, I'm not usually one to party, but it's my first college party and I kind of want to bother Grant. I think I'm going to have some fun tonight," I said with a grin.

Zach laughed. "You're devious. I like it."

I smiled. "Not really. I just like to get under Grant's skin." I heard music and saw the house. "I take it we're here."

"Yeah. Just be prepared for it to be a little wild," he said, looking worried for me.

I smiled. "I'll be fine. Who are you? Grant?" He laughed but I could tell it was slightly forced. "Will you feel better if you help me find Josh so I'm not alone?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'd feel better if you didn't hang out with douchey, subpar football players but since that won't happen, I'll help you find him. Where'd Bex and Grant go?"

I looked and found them dancing. "Over there. Now we can watch as Grant dates another one of my friends."

"I'm sure that's happened before," Zach commented.

"Only with every single one of my friends. I've had plenty of friends fall for the star football player," I shrugged. "He's the cool one. I've accepted that half the people I talk to really just do it because I'm Grant's sister."

Zach smiled at me. "I hit on you far before I knew you were Grant's sister so..." I hit him and he laughed. "Seriously, I doubt that's true and if it is, don't let people make you feel that way about yourself. You seem pretty awesome to me."

"Thanks, Zach," I said.

"Hey, Goode. What are you doing with my date?" Josh asked as he wrapped his arm around me and handed me a cup.

Zach turned back into the cocky football player in an instant. "Well, someone had to walk her to the party and her date isn't good enough so he's on set-up duty." Josh stepped closer to him and I knew I had to stop it. Despite being one of the biggest lightweights ever I chugged my beer and turned to Josh and used big puppy dog eyes on him.

"I need a new drink. Will you get me one and then we can go dance?" I asked. He still looked pissed so I grabbed him and kissed him. He looked a little shocked and so did Zach. Of course Grant looked and he was fuming. A small crowd had gathered to watch the impending fight.

I pulled away and Josh grinned. "Anything for you." He went to get me a drink and winked at me, then smirked at Zach and Grant.

I turned to Zach. "You owe me."

"For what?" He asked a little amused.

I glared. "I'm going to end up super drunk tonight for you because you can't keep your mouth shut and I'm not going to let you get in a fight." Zach laughed and I grabbed the drink from Josh and pulled him away from Zach so we could start dancing. We danced and it was so much fun. Josh was a good dancer and he was surprisingly sweet. He complimented me like a million times and actually sounded sincere. "By the way, this has been super fun."

Josh nodded. "We need to go out again. Did I tell you you look absolutely stunning?"

"A few times," I teased.

He laughed and blushed, sort of nervously. "It's true."

"Cammie!" Macey shouted. I grinned. "Come on!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Me, you, Liz, and Bex are doing shots!" Macey said excitedly.

"Do you care if I leave?" I asked Josh.

He grinned. "I'll come with. I feel like this isn't really your thing and I want to make sure you're okay." I nodded and we followed Macey. Of course Zach was pouring them and surely enough my brother was with Bex.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grant asked.

I shrugged. "I'm doing shots with my friends."

Zach grinned. "Three per person. You all look slightly drunk already and we don't need any alcohol poisoning here." Zach poured them and I took my shots. I kissed Josh and then it's really blurry after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 2

I woke up without opening my eyes and I had the worst hangover ever. Why did I drink so much? I turned and felt an arm around me. I cuddled into who I assumed was Josh and sighed. My head hurt but I didn't want to move to get any medicine. It was at this moment I realized even if I wanted some I had no clue where I was. I opened my eyes and became more confused. This room was familiar but I was facing the wall. Did I seriously spend my first night at college hooking up with a guy I had met that day? I turned and screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" Zach asked me calmly.

"Why am I in your bed? Did we-?" I asked.

Zach laughed. "No. You were super drunk and so was Josh. He went to throw up in the bathroom and you were so lost and confused so I offered to bring you home. Halfway through the walk you passed out and I had to carry you to your room. Bex and Grant were making out so I figured you didn't want to be in a room with that so I put you in Grant's bed. You woke up at about 4 a.m. to puke and you wanted out of your dress so that's why you're currently in my shirt. As for why you're now in my bed, you said you didn't want to be alone and looked ready to cry so that's basically it."

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"I owed you, remember? You got drunk for me so I took care of you." Zach replied. "So, I'm guessing some Advil with a side of toast for breakfast?"

"That sounds perfect!" I said and he laughed when two seconds later my stomach growled. I felt kind of awkward just walking around in his t-shirt but it was long and comfy. Plus, it smelt super awesome. I sat at his table because apparently athletes get tons of stuff no one else gets, like room for a breakfast table. "Do you know where my phone is?"

"Plugged in by Grant's bed," he answered. I grabbed it and texted Bex asking if she'd bring me a t-shirt and shorts to Grant's room. As Zach handed me my toast, she said she'd be here in ten.

"Bex is bringing me clothes," I said.

Zach laughed. "You didn't want to walk back to your dorm in just my shirt?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. It really didn't seem like a good idea."

"Shit," Zach said out of the blue.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He replied, "Well, we better hope Bex doesn't tell Grant what she's doing because if he hears she has to bring clothes for his sister, that probably won't go well, particularly for me."

I rolled my eyes. "We didn't do anything."

"Well, Grant's the kind of guy who punches first and asks questions second," Zach replied.

Zach was completely right. "Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Call Bex?" He suggested. I nodded and called her. I sighed with relief when she answered.

"What's up, Cam?" She asked. "Need a pregnancy test after the big night with Zach Goode?" She laughed.

"No! Nothing like that! Please tell me Grant's not with you," I pleaded.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Do you think I'm stupid? He's still passed out in my bed. I left him a note and grabbed your stuff and I'm almost there," she told me calmly.

"Thank god! That would've been horrible! You're the best!" I replied.

"I know. See you soon," she said and hung up. I walked back towards Zach and for the first time, noticed his shirtless-ness. It was amazing. He was the most muscular person I've ever seen. Six pack and everything.

Zach chuckled. "I assume we're good otherwise you wouldn't have just been staring at my chest for 10 seconds."

I blushed a deep red. "I did no such thing."

"Sure," he mumbled. "It's okay. You're cute when you blush." He winked. "Now, what did Bex say?"

"She left him a note and will be here any minute with my clothes," I said. Suddenly, I blurted, "She thinks we hooked up."

"You didn't tell her we didn't?" He asked, smirking. I blushed.

"No," I said. "I didn't really have time to explain." There was a knock on the door and Zach got it.

Bex walked in with her eyes closed. "Is everyone fully clothed?"

"Yes, Bex. Calm down. Nothing happened," I replied. She opened her eyes and closed them again.

"Okay, so we're not one hundred percent clothed," Zach answered with a smirk. "Nothing's showing." Bex opened her eyes and looked at the two of us.

She then turned to Zach. "Grant totally would've punched you." She then handed me a t-shirt, shorts, hair brush, and a mint.

"You're amazing," I said.

Bex shrugged. "I know. Now get dressed before Grant wakes up and shows up here. If he asks, you slept at Liz and Macey's and you came over here looking for him and then I came over because you felt awkward sitting with just Zach."

Zach snorted. "She slept in my bed so clearly not that uncomfortable with me."

"Where should I change?" I asked.

"Bathroom?" Bex suggested.

Zach laughed. "On an all boys' dorms floor? Not the best idea. Grant will hear about that, not to mention Josh lives next door to me so you might bump into him. Just change here."

"With you right there?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "One, I'm not a creep. I'll look away. Two, I saw it all last night helping drunk Cammie change." I blushed. "No need to be embarrassed. You looked hot." The blush increased.

"Fine. Both of you turn around and make sure Grant doesn't come in," I said. Zach blocked the door and they both turned. I quick changed and rolled my stuff up. We all moved to the couch the second the door opened.

"Hey, Zach. You up?" Grant asked. He looked at the couch. "What's up?"

I stood up. "Just wondering why I'm incapable of sleeping in my own dorm."

Grant blushed. "We didn't do anything. We just fell asleep."

"I didn't know that so I had to sleep at Macey and Liz's," I lectured.

"I'm sorry. Why'd you come over?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you but didn't want to see anything," I replied and shrugged.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I'm sorry Josh didn't want to hook up with you last night but don't take your bitchiness out on me."

I glared. "Just because I don't think you need to date all of my friends doesn't mean I'm a bitch."

"I know. You're a bitch because none of my friends would ever want a loser like you," Grant snapped back. The room fell silent. "Cam-"

I cut him off. "We'll see, Grant."

"Cam, I'm sorry. I'm just a little crabby and didn't want a lecture," he apologized.

I just rolled my eyes. "You're right. I'm not your mom. I shouldn't lecture you but you know that was a low blow."

"Cam, I'm sorry about how it went with Alex-" he said.

"No. I'm done. Don't bring it up anymore. See you around," I said and slammed the door. I went to my dorm and called Josh. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Zach's POV

I wanted to follow Cammie but I knew now wasn't the time. "So, who's Alex?"

"Yeah. What did you do to your sister?" Bex questioned, slightly upset sounding. This was a bad impression of him for Bex. Grant was a nice kid but he just did stupid things every once in awhile.

"He dated Cammie her junior year. It was a bet between the guys on the team. Who could get with Grant Morgan's sister first. I had no idea," he said as he looked at the ground. "Alex was the running back and we were great friends. He was at the house all the time so I think Cammie always kind of had a crush on him. I used to tease her about him all the time. He asked her out after talking to me about it. They were together for about seven months, July to February. Cam was completely in love with him. At our winter dance, he convinced her that it was time to finally go to the next level. Once they did it, he dumped her and texted everyone in the school, that he was the first one with Grant Morgan's sister. Everyone teased her about it until she graduated. When he dumped her, all he said was she was a loser and no one would ever like her for anything other than being my sister."

Bex hugged him because it was clear he felt horrible about it but I said, "And you just threw it in her face because you were both crabby."

"That and I want her away from Josh. He's bad for her," he said.

"Maybe not and I'm pretty sure I'd know if he tried anything and we both know I'd stop it. I'm your best friend. I won't let anything happen but you can't be a jerk," I replied.

"Thanks, Zach. I know I'm a jerk sometimes. It's just hard with Cammie here." Grant looked so stressed.

"Well, we have practice in an hour so get ready. It doesn't help to be late," I told him.

He smiled at Bex and kissed her on the cheek. "You should probably go. Watch Cammie for me."

Bex laughed. "She's not a dog. I will make sure she's okay, though. Bye."

"I don't want to go to practice," Grant whined.

I laughed at him. "Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night. You might feel a little better." He just glared. "Just an idea. So, how'd it go with Bex?"

"Really good. Obviously you and Cammie saw us make out. I appreciate you walking her to her friends, by the way," he mentioned. I smiled inwardly. Definitely not what happened. "But after that, we just talked. She's super awesome and I think I really like her."

I chuckled. "Are the you getting soft on me, Morgan?"

Grant just laughed. "Whatever. Let's go to practice. At least it's only until noon today."

Cammie's POV

I got back to my room and laid on my bed. I didn't want to fight with Grant, particularly about Alex. I'd moved on a while ago but I didn't need everyone here knowing about it. It was just something I wasn't proud of falling for and I hated when Grant used it to make me feel bad.

"Cam, are you okay?" Bex asked, walking in the room, trailed by Liz and Macey.

I sighed. "I'm fine. Did you tell them?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Bex asked.

I nodded. "I'm just kind of embarrassed about it. To think the whole time he didn't even care is horrible. I loved him and he just used me."

Macey hugged me. "Sweetie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. While not everyone has it become public, that's what happens to so many girls. High school boys can be jerks and that is no reason to look down on yourself."

"If it helps, my first boyfriend just dated me to copy my homework," Liz piped up.

I laughed. "How old were you?"

"13 but it still hurts," she joked. We all laughed.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. I'm glad to have found friends this fast," I commented.

Bex nodded. "I know. So many people struggle with it."

"Well, someone already got themselves a boy," I teased. Macey and Liz laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you have two boys."

"No. Zach is just a friend," I replied, nonchalantly.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "That boy watched you all night long to make sure you were okay. You might think he's 'just a friend', but he likes you. No question."

"He's just watching out for me for Grant," I replied. They all laughed.

"Trust me. Zach likes you," Macey said.

I shrugged. "Let's just move on. Are you all going to the game Friday?" They all stared at me. "Sorry for the dumb question. Let's all go together!"

"Another obvious comment from Cammie," Bex teased.

I laughed. "Shut up. Guess what?"

"What?" They all asked, not really that excited by my lame question.

"Josh and I are going out tonight!" I said.

Liz smiled. "And that obvious comment brought to you by Cameron Morgan." We all laughed. Even quiet little Liz was mocking me.

Zach's POV

Practice was pretty bad today. A lot of guys were hung over so coach made us run as a punishment. When it finally ended, we were all pretty excited. I was digging in my locker when I began listening to the conversation between my two teammates with their lockers across from me.

"So, guess what I'm doing tonight," Josh said to his best friend on the team and Grant's back-up, Chase.

Chase grinned. "What?"

"Well, Cammie called to ask me on a date," he said, looking giddy. I know me and Cammie weren't anything but for some reason, my heart sunk. Why did she pick him? She might have thought I was joking when I kept flirting with her, but I was sincere. While Grant would probably never forgive me, I didn't care because I had only known her for a day and she amazed me. She was beautiful and smart and stubborn and funny and... Josh's. I wasn't used to Josh beating me, but there it was. He was taking the girl I wanted.

Chase grinned. "Is that the hot girl you were making out with last night?"

Before Josh could answer, Grant slammed his locker and said, "She's also my sister and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that."

"Don't worry. I was going to tell him that she was the absolutely amazing girl I had the pleasure of getting to know last night," Josh said sincerely. I think it would be absolutely amazing if I punched him.

I snorted. "Too bad you were too drunk to take care of her last night."

He glared. "Shut up, Goode. I'm just glad she's okay because I'm excited that I have a date with her. Have fun at home." With that, he chuckled and walked away.

"I hate him," Grant commented.

"Yeah, I always have," I replied. I felt horrible after knowing Cammie was going out with the person I hated most in the world so when Grant asked if I wanted to hang out, I rejected him. I showered and then walked back to the football field. I always felt safer on the field, like I was in control.

"Hey, Zach," I heard a girl say. I turned and saw Brooke, the head cheerleader. What she had in looks was ruined by her bitchy personality. I still smiled at her, trying to be nice. "You kind of look like crap."

I snorted. "You say the nicest things to me."

She smirked. "If you want, you can bring me back to your room and we'll turn that frown upside down." I was surprised at how forward she was being. She was usually flirty with me but nothing like this. I just have given her a judgemental look because she said, "What? It's in my job description to bring cheer to help us win football games. A sad quarterback is no good for anyone."

"Would I be a total jerk to take you up on that offer?" I asked, surprised with myself.

Brooke shrugged. "No. You're just like me. Lonely." I grabbed her hand and we went back to my room and for the first time, I think I understood her.

Cammie's POV

After hanging out with the girls all day, I began to wonder about Josh. I knew I liked him, but I wasn't sure if I asked him out for the right reasons. I needed a boy's perspective and Grant was obviously out of the question so I went to talk to Zach. I knocked on his door and I heard a lot of shuffling around. Zach answered the door just enough to look out of it.

"Oh, hey, Cammie," he said, sounding super out of breath.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What's up?" Zach asked.

I shrugged. "I just wanted some advice on the whole fight with Grant. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Actually, now's not the best time," he mumbled. "Can you come back in an hour?"

I heard a girl say, "Zach, come back to bed." I suddenly felt betrayed. I guess I thought maybe Zach did like me. Obviously not.

"Never mind. I didn't realize you had other things to attend to," I snapped.

He said, "Wait! Cam!" But I was leaving and he had just made my night a lot easier.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and also give me any feedback for what you want to happen.**


End file.
